Southern Island
Southern Island is an island in Blaze's dimension. Sonic and Tails once travelled there on accident. Background Sonic and Tails were flying in the Tornado, but accidentally flew into a mysterious storm, and were knocked out cold. Waking up, they found themselves on an unknown island, being talked to by Marine the Racoon. Realizing they had lost the Tornado, and had no way to get home, the Mobious duo asked the racoon to give them a hand. Fortunatly, she had a jet ski, which allowed them to visit a close by island, Plant Paradise. Interestingly enough, the first island they visit was already filled with robots. Eventually, after getting enough materials to build better water transports, they eventually stumbled upon Coral Cave, where they found the robotic pirate, Captain Whiskers, stealing the mystical Jeweled Scepter. They also were found by Blaze the Cat there, who was tracking Whiskers for awhile. After Whiskers fled, Blaze revealed to Sonic and Tails that they were in her home dimension. With no way to go home, yet, Sonic assisted Blaze in chasing down Captain Whiskers and Johnny, eventually defeating them and the mighty Ghost Titan, recovering the scepter in the process, and returning it to Coral Cave. However, Eggman had ended up in Blaze' dimension for whatever reason, and teaming up with Eggman Nega, retook the Scepter, this time without their creations. However, Blaze and Sonic had the complete set of Sol and Chaos Emeralds, and chased them down to a mysterious area beneath Southern Island. Eggman and Nega used the scepter to unlock the Power of the Stars, and challenged Burning Blaze and Super Sonic with their powered up Egg Wizard. With assistance from Marine, Sonic and Blaze wrecked the Eggmen's new mech, and Tails built a new ship to bring him and Sonic back to Mobius. Multiverse Timeline Shade has traveled the several islands of the Southern Sea, and gained the favor of its people. Because of her efforts, the citizens have rallied behind the Valorians, and the territory itself is now a charted part of the multiverse. Unfortunately, the unstable nature of the rift which brought the Southern Islands in has led to the Mystic Ruins' departure. The Mystic Light which could be found within the ruins have pervaded around the islands, however. Places Zone Breakdown (in the order of zone level) *'Southern Island:' The main island of Sonic Rush Adventure, home to Marine the Racoon. The Power of the Stars also rests below this island. *'Plant Paradise' *'Machine Labyrinth' *'Coral Cave: '''houses the Jeweled Scepter *'Haunted Ship''' *'Sky Babylon: '''ruins of an ancient civiliation *'Blizzard Peaks: the home to a group of mobian-like polar bears *'''Pirate Island: Captain Whisker's (former) base of operations *'Big Swell:' Where Sonic and Blaze fought the Ghost Titan and gained possession of the Jeweled Scepter *'16 hidden, smaller islands: '''A group of uninhabited islands that possesed various challenges for Blaze and Sonic *2 other small, inhabited islands. Inhabitants *'Ghost Robots:' A selection of robots used by Captain Whisker and Johnny to hold off Sonic and Blaze. Were built by Eggman and Eggman Nega. Act similar to Badniks, except the boss machines are unpiloted. *Various humanoid animals similar to Mobians *Some humans (though only the Eggmen are shown) Bestiary *'Ghost Robots: '''Mostly relatively weak machines with the exception of the bosses, and Whisker/Johnny. Generally act the same as their Badnik cousins, and can't take many hits. *There are also a few Mobian-like animals, though they don't live on many of the islands See also *Station Square *Space Colony ARK *Mystic Ruins *Angel Island *Mobius *Altruistic Valorians External links *Southern Island on the Sonic News Network Category:Locations Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds